


Blackwall's Predicament

by PKBitchGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition, game of thrones
Genre: Gen, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKBitchGirl/pseuds/PKBitchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwall's Predicament

Sunset found Blackwall squatting in the grass groaning. Every stool was looser than the one before and smelled fouler. By the time the moon came up, he was shitting brown water. The more he drank the more he shat, but the more he shat the thirstier he grew.


End file.
